Electronic systems have increased demand for higher power consumption in low volume packages. The resulting increase in heat generation often leads to performance limited by the available thermal management technology rather than the electronic system itself One widely used method of thermal management is the heat pipe, which is simple, reliable, practical, and relatively inexpensive. Heat pipes, however, have thermal transport and geometric limitations. Indeed, among other limitations, heat pipes are generally considered to be a single-dimension solution.